User talk:Flamedude22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Reizou.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 14:44, October 2, 2011 hey i am back how about you HiSS3Tre 07:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you train in training grounds? SS3Tre 18:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) like i did on Spaceship Training Room now how do i get xp? SS3Tre 19:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) What about power level?SS3Tre 19:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) i trained for 1 hour, now what? SS3Tre 19:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) POWER LEVEL? SS3Tre 20:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) well i dont think your allowed to train with weighted clothing when you have zero health because it has a chance of hurting you so i would say just take off the weighted traing bit and add the xp as normal instead of doubled. 22:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) dude why the potarer ear rings we could have did fusion danceGoku259 00:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Reizou must have some health to fight in the tournament. 04:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) go to chat please It would be 1,000/5,000. And as for the problem, they we're updating something, or it is a glitch/bug. Whenever something like that happens, that wiki goes into "Read Only Mode", you can not edit any pages or talk in this mode. 00:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, I release real characters when sertain circumstances happen while role-playing. You never know which characters could pop up. 01:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I told you, I release real characters when sertain circumstances happen while role-playing. I watch the activities in Hell. It might be Cooler, or somebody else. But, just saying. 23:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hey want to fight? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 18:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, the dead need money too I guess. Do you want to make the page, or me? 20:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but make it like Z 50, Z 70, Z 50, and Z 90. You assign the amounts paid to order to the amount of money you think the job deserves. Don't forget to add the category that marks it for verification. 21:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) good idea flame the check-in station, awesome The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 22:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Simple, you buy them with your stars and they help you out in battle, they go in the customization tray. 20:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, for the shop atleast. 21:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but you only get 1. 20:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The entire point of making that customization tray was to kinda make it like Budokai 3, and that is a good idea. 15:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HEY FLAMEDUDE! Hey flamedude that guy should get out! Beldr62 7:25 November 3,2011 Where do you keep finsing these Reizou pictures? 23:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) When day does the WMAT starts? Wallaceheros Flamedude I am leaving because one of your friends, Super Saiyan SSJ2 have made a poll about me. So I am leaving good bye. Wallaceheros Yeah, I am going to make that a rule. 17:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Just make sure you give it back when you can! ''-Ava558 '' No, you drove him that high, his bid must stay at 3,600. 01:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) My Cast King-Flamedude22 Princess-Ava558 Prince-Goku259 Servant-SuperSaiyanSSj2 Black Knight-SS3Tre WEll this is what i have so far!!! come to chat cool, i was really hoping you would say that, i'm trying to make as many friends on this wiki as i can The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 14:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shula can't go to heaven. 20:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SS3Tre/Leaving_for_a_week I wanted to! X3 17:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me player card can u come on 16:15 online?